Smash Legends: A New SSBM
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: What started out as a regular SSBM match turned into disaster the minute six warriors from different worlds stepped in. Now Mario and six SSBM fighters have to join with them to save all of their worlds. Discontinued


A/N: Okay, this might belong in the crossover section, but it's supposed to contain the elements of SSB/SSBM (fighters from different worlds, falling out of rings, the two hands, etc. It's mainly an SSBM fic, so it goes here. By the way, this is ANOTHER co.-fic with the Koreans, so the sequels will NOT be posted on this account.  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own SSBM, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Dragonball Z, G Gundam, Rurouni Kenshin, Kingdom Hearts, or any related items. However, we do own Kenton (it's a game company we made up) and all the original characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Mario swung at Roy unsuccessfully and ended up getting whacked in the stomach by Roy's sword. While cursing himself for being caught off guard, he threw fireballs at the young Japanese swordsman. Roy just put his shield to block the fireballs, but he let down his shield the minute the assault stopped. Mario was nowhere to be seen. Roy asked himself, "Where did he go. . ."  
  
"Up-a here!"  
  
Roy looked up in time to see Mario's shoe flying straight towards him. He was met with a firm kick in the face. Stumbling backwards, Roy managed to regain his balance and started charging up a Flare Blade. Mario ran towards Roy in an attempt to hit him, but stopped immediately when he saw Roy charging up his blade. There was no time to run. In a desperate attempt, Mario put up his shield. Roy's powerful attack hit the shield and shattered it. Mario wobbled around, dazed.  
  
"Man, I just took damage for nothing," Roy complained. "Oh well. Mario's dazed. Better then nothing!"  
  
Roy started charging up his Flare Blade again and hit Mario with it this time. Mario screamed as he was sent into the distance, with Roy winning the match. Roy did his taunt and the two fighters stepped out of the fighting arena.  
  
"Hey, where-a is-a everybody?" Mario asked glancing around the SSBM Battle Room. "Normally, everybody should-a be-a here, right-a?"  
  
Roy chuckled and said, "Maybe they got bored of waiting for us to finish! This match should definitely go down as the longest SSBM battle in history!"  
  
"Maybe, but-a don't you think-a. . ."  
  
Mario was suddenly cut off as a flying object came hurtling through the window. Mario and Roy ran towards the object. It turned out to be a very dazed Young Link, who was rubbing his head and moaning pitifully.  
  
"Young Link, what happened?" Roy asked.  
  
"Atta. . .attack. . ." Young Link answered shakily. "Everyone's fighting. . ."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump. Mario and Roy turned around towards the source of the noise. A young fighter around Roy's age ran in towards the door. He had blond hair that was slightly spiky and had blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket and black shorts and he carried a sword with a blue blade.  
  
"Who-a the. . ." Mario started.  
  
"You little runt, I'm not done with you!" the fighter interrupted, glaring at Young Link. "Prepare to die!"  
  
"Picking on a little kid!" Roy fumed, unsheathing his sword. "How dare you! If you are truly honorable, you'll fight me instead!"  
  
"With pleasure!" The blond warrior leapt towards Roy with his sword extended. Roy used Counter to block the attack and sent the attack right back at the blond warrior. He shook his head to clear out the dizziness and growled, "Oh, you're good."  
  
"Are you giving up so soon?" Roy asked, readying his blade.  
  
"In your dreams!" The blond swordsman ran towards Roy again. Roy got ready to use Counter, but the blond swordsman ran past him. Roy let down his shields, confused. Mario and Young Link glanced around the room for the blond too. Suddenly, someone yelled out, "Blitz Ace!"  
  
Roy turned towards the source of the voice, only to get hit in the stomach, hard. He fell to the floor, winded, and gasping for breath. "What. . .what. . .nani. . ."  
  
The object that had hit Roy was a ball. It looked like an ordinary soccer ball. The blond fighter grabbed the ball and said, "It pays to know skills other then sword-fighting, huh?"  
  
"You. . .you jerk," Roy grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Why don't-a you play fair and-a choose a weapon to-a fight with-a!" Mario interrupted, standing up. "Let's see if you're a match for me!"  
  
"Uh. . ." The blond looked a bit stumped.  
  
"Super Jump Punch!" Mario ran towards the blond fighter and used his Super Jump Punch, hitting the blond and sending them both into the air. Mario floated down safely, but the blond hit the floor hard.  
  
"What kind of attack is that!" he growled dizzily. "No matter. I'll still get you! Block this! Blitz Ace!"  
  
Mario waited until the ball got really close to him, then he yanked out his cape and hit the ball. It flew back towards the blond. The ball was going at a speed too fast to dodge, and it hit the blond in the stomach, hard. He fell to the floor, half-conscious.  
  
"Oh. . .great. . ." he grumbled.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Another swordsman, this one having long, red hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, and wearing a maroon kimono top and white pants ran into the room, sword ready. "I can't allow you to harm innocent lives anymore!"  
  
"You think that crud fools me!" Marth yelled, attacking the redhead warrior. "You attacked us first!"  
  
"Liars!" the blond roared, getting up from the ground. "Your stupid hands and that mutant turtle attacked us first! You know it!"  
  
"Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser?" Mario, Young Link, Marth, and Roy asked at the same time.  
  
"What did you say?" the redhead growled.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath the six fighters crumbled. Mario, Young Link, Marth, and Roy used their third jump attacks to try to get up, but proved useless, since the entire floor was collapsing. The redhead and the blond both closed their eyes, waiting their evident doom. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: How's THAT for a prologue? Anyway, I think some people will be able to guess who the blond and redhead fighters are, but DON'T ruin it for the others! ^_^ 


End file.
